


I've Got The Hots For You

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, POV Pepper Potts, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony is hot and Pepper likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: There's just something about workshop Tony that is way sexier than it ought to be.





	I've Got The Hots For You

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Me, scrambling to finish the TSB squares that I've already started before the deadline? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK. This one is for T2 - picture of comic book Tony looking hot in a tank top and gloves.
> 
> TSB roundup info in the end notes.

Pepper Potts was a graceful woman. She could not only walk in six-inch spike heels, but she could also run in them while carrying hot coffee in both hands. She could dance backwards wearing a ball gown, balance impossible stacks of folders in her arms while she climbed stairs, and effortlessly dodge the crowds that her former boss constantly drew when he was out in public.

The first time she had seen Tony Stark, stripped down to a tank top and ragged jeans, glistening with sweat, and shaking damp hair out of his eyes as he deposited a heavy piece of machinery on a work table… she had walked into a wall.

She had been used to the tailored suits. She had been used to the designer jeans and vintage band t-shirts. She had even been used to the boxers-as-pajamas, and had almost walked in on him naked more than once.

But there was something about Tony in his workshop, sweaty and filthy and somehow primal that’d had her slack-jawed and gawping and running right into a wall, the files in her arms falling to the floor. 

It was not her proudest moment.

“Holy crap, are you okay?!”

She’d had to avoid Tony’s eyes as she recovered, an outrageous flush on her cheeks, probably looking all splotchy and awful. “I’m fine! Just tripped!”

“Geez, Potts, be careful. If you break, I don’t think I’d be able to find a new one.”

Chuckling weakly, she had gathered up the scattered papers and arranged them on his workstation with the line of computer monitors. “I have some things for you to sign.”

“Ugh, I need to get on that electronic signature thing, this is so tedious.”

Pepper had chanced a glance at him, and wished she hadn’t. He had been standing to the side of the table, one gloved hand on his hip, the other one up at his forehead, wiping away a drop of sweat with the back of his wrist. His smudged white tank top was riding up at the hip, and it was horribly cliched but Pepper hadn’t been able to take her eyes away from that tanned sliver of skin that was visible.

Tony noticed that time, and he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“What are you staring at? It’s not like I’m gonna tear a car engine apart in a three-piece suit!”

She had gaped like a fish for a few seconds, then all but threw a pen on his workstation and fled from the workshop, yammering something about coming back later for the papers.

That image had been branded on her mind for weeks, and she’d had to sit herself down and give herself a stern talking-to about how it was an _extremely bad idea_ to entertain viciously sexy thoughts about her boss.

Staring at him now, looking much the same as he had ten years ago, just slightly grayer and with more lines on his face and a ring on his finger… Pepper was just as attracted to him as she’d been back then. Starry-eyed and wanting and ready to physically yank him out of the lab the second he was done with his project.

“You’re staring, honey.” He flicked his eyes to her as he re-positioned part of an engine block on one of his worktables, and they were dancing with laughter as he grinned.

“You bet I am. You’ve got an awful lot for me to stare at.” Pepper tilted her head to the side and gave her husband’s backside an appreciative ogle as he bent over the table. “You almost done?”

“Yeah, two minutes, you insatiable minx.” Tony grunted as he pried an over-tightened lug off the engine part he was dismantling. “Let me get this stuff soaking and then I’m all yours.”

Pepper leaned back on the couch he kept in the lab just for her, and sipped at the glass of wine in her hand. She would be patient.

But then, the second he dropped that wrench and shot her his simmering come-hither stare that he knew made her melt? She’d be on that man like white on rice.

He was hers, after all. Just as much as she was his. And there would be absolutely nothing graceful about the way she was going to maul him on the way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: I've Got The Hots For You  
> Square Filled: T2 - picture of comic book Tony in a tank top and gloves  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Pepperony  
> Summary: There's just something about workshop Tony that is way sexier than it ought to be.  
> Created For: @tonystarkbingo


End file.
